


Life As He Knows It

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life As He Knows It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



> The strangest of things can happen when I spend time chatting with Minxie. This past weekend's chats ended up with me dipping my toe into RPS/RPF for the first time and this (slightly overwritten) drabble. Yeah, IDEK.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters bear only superficial resemblance to real people. I don't know them and don't even begin to claim that this is really about them.

In the beginning, there was music. With each throb of the bass, each teeth-gritting whine of feedback, Adam came into being. Notes vibrated through him, merged in ripples that reached in and through him.

Singing alone, he danced and strutted, spun and twirled. He exhaled lyrics and inhaled life.

On stage, he recreated himself. Music swamped him, words drowned him, and he came to life.

And then came Tommy, with his guitar and lips, his warmth and soul. Adam circled Tommy, prowled around him, undulated against him. He kissed and was kissed. He fed and was fed.

He was alive.


End file.
